Auxilio
by Winterdame
Summary: Todo el viaje para completar la pokedex había terminado. La Liga de la Región de Kanto había finalizado y nuestros castaños protagonistas andaban recorriendo los lugares que los hicieron crecer como entrenadores, esta vez, como turistas que disfrutan de sus vacaciones. Para mala suerte, se encuentran con unos viejos conocidos que les traen problemas.


¡Hola! Primero que todo, le digo que esta es la primera historia que publico en este fandom. Tengo más ideas y borradores por ahí en mi laptop, espero algún día tener tiempo e inspiración para pulirlos, y claro, seguir creando historias para este espacio.

Espero que lo disfruten. Esta idea salió de un momento loco e inspirador después de haber terminado de jugar Pokemon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja por vigésima vez aproximadamente xD.

 **Pokemon** le pertenece a **Satoshi Tajiri** y compañía. No pretendo ganar dinero con esto.

* * *

 **Auxilio**.

Ambos chicos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones después de haber recorrido toda la Región de Kanto. Caminaban por ciudad Azafrán. Su destino era el Centro Pokemon para pedir asistencia a sus criaturas, porque habían tenido unas pequeñas batallas con algunos entrenadores que encontraron en su camino, a modo de práctica.

Las habitaciones del Centro Pokemon eran cómodas, además tenían una calefacción con buena temperatura. El cuarto tenía una cama junto a la ventana, una mesa de noche y un pequeño armario. Cuando Leaf ingresó en ella lo primero que hizo fue dejar su bolso a un lado de la cama y rápidamente se tendió en ella, mirando hacia el techo. –Que caminata más agotadora –dijo dando un suspiro. – _Lo bueno es que alcanzamos a llegar antes de la lluvia_ –pensó.

Después de estar por un rato en modo pensativo, decidió acostarse en la cama – _No hay como una cama reconfortante para dormir. Espero que Red ya esté descansando_.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación Red observaba por la ventana y a la distancia observaba el gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán. _PPensar que ahí usé a mi Haunter. Espero que el Profesor Oak lo esté cuidando bien -_ pensó el chico de cabellos castaños. –Bueno, no hay necesidad de preocuparse confió en el trabajo del Profesor –dijo mientras sostenía su gorra. El oriundo de Pueblo Paleta se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a su cama para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Leaf estaba en los comedores del Centro Pokemom, muy temprano, como era de costumbre en ella. Red aún no hacia acto de presencia en el lugar – _De seguro Red se quedó dormido, como de costumbre_. En aquel lugar todo estaba tranquilo y fue la Enfermera Joy la que quebró el silencio. –Se ve que te gusta madrugar, jovencita –dijo la "Doctora de los Pokemon". Leaf esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Es que mi madre solía despertarme temprano y me acostumbré a eso. –Ya veo. ¿A dónde está tu amigo? –preguntó Joy. Leaf no quería decir que su compañero de viaje era igual de dormilón que un Snorlax, le daba algo de vergüenza esa tema –No se preocupe, yo misma voy a buscarlo. La joven entrenadora se retiró del lugar y subió hasta el segundo nivel, donde estaban las habitaciones. Recordó que la de Red era la que estaba frente a la suya. –Ya es hora –dijo y procedió a tocar la puerta. Lamentablemente nadie contestó a su llamado. – ¡Pero que se cree ese Red! A la castaña se le acabó la paciencia, giró la manilla de la puerta y la abrió fuertemente. Se había molestado un poco y la vena de su frente la delataba.

Cuando entró, ahí estaba Red, dormido, como si nada lo molestara. Leaf aceptaba que él fuera un chico despistado y algo torpe, pero a veces era demasiado. La chica se acercó a la cama y jaló hacia atrás las cobijas que cubrían a Red para ver si este lograba percibir el cambio de temperatura y de esa manera despertara. Fue un intento en vano por parte de Leaf, pero aun así, la chica no se rendía, así que procedió con su plan B: salpicarle un poco de agua en el rostro. Eso siempre daba resultado con el castaño.

Sobre la mesita de noche había una jarra de agua y un vaso. Eso le facilitó el trabajo a la entrenadora, no tuvo que abandonar el lugar para ir por agua. Se acercó con el líquido hasta donde estaba su amigo y le tiró un poco de agua en su rostro. Leaf fue cuidadosa de que el líquido cayera en sus parpados, porque eso lo despertaría de inmediato.

El muchacho sintió que algo escurría por su rostro. Eso le provocó una serie de tiritones en su cuerpo, despertando de inmediato. Miró a todas partes, con rostro confuso -¡QUÉ! ¡QUÉ! ¡QUÉ! –movió su cabeza a todos lados buscando una respuesta. En eso, Leaf sujetó su rostro y lo miró fijamente -¡POR QUÉ SIEMPREDUERMES DEMASIADO! –gritó. El chico castaño la miró con algo de miedo y trató de calmarla sujetándola de sus hombros –Oye, tranquila, tranquila. Estoy despierto, no hace falta tanto alboroto. Ese contacto hizo sonrojar un poco a la entrenadora, que se apartó rápidamente de él.

-Deberías despertar más temprano.

-Son vacaciones. –DIJO. –No me importa. ¡Levantate! -contestó la chica mientras lo golpeaba con una almohada. –Está bien –dijo entre risas. Red dio un salto de la cama hasta al baño. Usó la regadera y posteriormente se vistió. Leaf decidió esperarlo abajo y dentro de cinco minutos el chico apareció –Ya es hora de irnos –dijo él. -¿No vas a desayunar? –preguntó ella. –No hay tiempo para eso. ¡VAMONOS! Red tomó de la mano a su compañera y salió corriendo con ella del lugar.

-¡ESPERA! Deja de jalarme. ¿No podemos caminar como la gente normal?

-¡UPS! Perdón. El entrenador decidió bajar las revoluciones a su entusiasmo y aceptó la petición de su compañera. –Lo siento Es que tenemos que recorrer Kanto Tengo claro que la conocemos, pero ahora quiero relajarme de todo eso que viví en la Liga Pokemon.

Su trayecto por la ciudad se había convertido en una caminata tranquila. Leaaf decidió pasar por la tienda Pokemon para comprar unas cuantas pociones, que nunca estaban de más para un entrenador, además de llevar unas cuantas pokeballs y superballss. Con todo ya listo, los chicos partieron al gimnasio de Azafrán para saludar a Sabrina y tal vez, tener una batalla con ella a modo de entrenamiento.

En su camino se lograron percatar de algunas cosas extrañas que estaban sucediendo. Unos sujetos, vestidos de negro rondaban por la ciudad, se comunicaban por radio entre unos y otros. Por el momento, decidieron en no darle mucha importancia.

De pronto, su camino fue interrumpido por un grito que venía de l ruta que llevaba a Ciudad Celeste. -¿Ese grito? –dijo Leaf. –No sé… Mejor vamos a ver qué sucede. Red caminó delante de su compañera en dirección a Ciudad Celeste. Cuando ambos llegaron pudieron ver a una niña que había caído a un agujero. Decidieron ayudarla y para ello el Venasaur de Leaf fue de gran utilidad. La joven entrenadora se acercó a la pequeña -¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó. –Me llamo Kate. El Team Rocket se llevó a mi Abra –contestó con sus ojos entre lágrimas. –Se supone que ese grupo de maleantes se había disuelto. Red se acercó para consolar a la niña –No te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar. ¿Sabes a donde se fueron? –Creo que hacia Ciudad Celeste –dijo. –Entonces, nosotros iremos a Ciudad Celeste y traeremos de vuelta a tu Abra

Los entrenadores se pusieron en marcha hacia Ciudad Celeste, pero se percataron de que la pequeña Kate estaba lastimada, por lo que no era posible ir con ella hasta dicha ciudad, entonces decidieron llevarla al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán para dejarla al cuidado de la enfermera Joy. Antes de irse le prometieron traer de vuelta a su querido Abra.

El par de entrenadores emprendió su camino a Ciudad Celeste. Era un trayecto largo. La noche cayó sobre ellos, por lo que tuvieron que quedarse a dormir bajo las estrellas, junto a una fogata que fue encendida por Charizard. Lamentablemente el sueño de ambos fue interrumpido por nada más ni nada menos que el Team Rocket. –Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Apenas escucharon esa voz los chicos se levantaron -¡SON USTEDES! –gritó Red.

El trío de bandidos liberó a sus pokemon para hacer frente a los entrenadores. Además, ambos chicos habían escogido un lugar inhóspito para pasar la noche Los mismos árboles que rodeaban la ruta creaban una especie de muro que los dejó acorralados sin la posibilidad de correr. Otro punto a tomar en cuenta, es que los miembros del Team Rocket sabían que irían tras ellos, así que decidieron instalar unas cuantas trampas para todo aquel que los siguiera.

Para mala suerte del par de entrenadores, uno de ellos cayó en la trampa: Leaf. Ella quedó atrapada en una red, de la que intentó liberarse sin éxito. Era una red exclusivamente diseñada para resistir los ataques de los pokemon.

-La chica cayó. Nosotros pusimos esas trampas para atrapar pokemon salvajes, pero terminó cayendo una entrenadora, a la cual le quitaremos todos sus pokemon

-¡SUELTEN A LEAF! –gritó Red. -¡NO! Ella viene con nosotros –contestó uno de los sujetos mientras se acercaba a la compañera del castaño para poner en su bocaa un pañuelo con alguna sustancia que hizo dormir a Leaf. Todo indicaba que era cloroformo.

Red intentó rescatarla usando a Charizard, pero no lo logró. Sus movimientos fueron detenidos con los ataques psíquicos del Drowzee dee unos de los bandidos. Red quedó absolutamente descolocado y furioso mientras veía que se llevaban a su amiga. Se decepcionó de sí mismo, tanto que se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

No podía quedarse en ese lugar, tenía que traer de vuelta a su amiga y al Abra de Kate, así que no le quedó de otra que subirse a su bicicleta e ir a Ciudad Celeste – _Voy a traerte de vuelta, Leaf_.

Cuando llegó a Ciudad Celeste, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la tienda de bicis a preguntar por las andanzas del Team Rocket. –Disculpe Señor, ¿sabe algo del Team Rocket? –Mucho tiempo sin verte muchachito. ¿Sobre esos malvados? El hombre titubeó un poco. -Lo último que supe de esos malhechores es que se fueron en dirección a la Cueva Celeste, están instalando un campamento fuera de ella para ocultar su guarida allí. –Entiendo –dijo Red. El chico salió del lugar en dirección a la cueva, cruzó las aguas con la ayuda de su Lapras.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con el campamento del Team Rocket. Estaba vacío. Busco por los alrededores para encontrar rastros de su amiga, en eso vio una enorme caja cubierta por un manto negro que decidió quitar, cuando esta quedó al descubierto vio a su amiga aun dormida. -¡LEAF! Buscó la llave de la jaula pero no obtuvo resultado, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que abrir la jaula por la fuerza –¡Te necesito, Charizard! ¡Usa corte para romper los barrotes! El pokemon tipo fuego ejecutó la orden de su entrenador e hizo trizas los barrotes. El problema, es que esa maniobra dejó al descubierta su presencia a través del sonido de las alarmas.

Al escuchar el sonido de las alarmas, los miembros del Team Rocket fueron de inmediato al campamento, en donde encontraron a Red con la jaula abierta mientras observaba a su compañera. -¡ES EL MOCOSO! –gritó uno de los cuatreros. El sujeto junto a sus compañeros liberaron a sus pokemon: Raticate, Arbok y Weezing. –Charizard, hazte cargo de ellos y usa tu Lanzallamas. Con un solo aliento de fuego los adversarios sufrieron quemaduras y fueron derrotados. -¡Eres un mocoso intruso! –dijeron los tres al unísono –Nos quedaremos con tus pokemon aunque tengamos que usar la fuerza bruta. Los bandidos iban directamente a golpear a Red, pero Charizard se cruzó por el camino y los mandó a volar por los cielos usando su megapuño. En eso, cae una pokeball desde las alturas, que deja al descubierto que dentro de ella había un Abra, el de Kate.

Red regresó a Charizard a su pokeball, tomó a Leaf en sus brazos, y junto a Abra se fueron en dirección a Ciudad Azafrán. Al llegar a la ciudad natal de Sabrina, fue de inmediato al Centro Pokemon, ya que Leaf todavía seguía dormida. La enfermera Joy le dijo que dentro de poco ella despertaría. Mientras tanto, el joven entrenador se fue a buscar a Kate. Como sabía que entrenaba a un pokemon psíquico era lógico que la encontraría en el gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán.

Red entró por uno de los pasillos del gimnasio y fue directo a la arena de entrenamiento del lugar. Allí vio a Kate en un rincón, aun triste. El chico de cabello castaño se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa -¡Kate! Mira quien está conmigo –le dijo señalándole a Abra. La novata entrenadora apenas vio a su Abra se fue directo a abrazarlo -¡ABRA! ¡Has vuelto! Obviamente el pokemon psíquico no ocultó su felicidad por ver a su ama. –Red, muchas gracias por rescatar a Abra. –No es nada. Es que no puedo tolerar que el Team Rocket le haga daño a los pokemon y los utilicen como herramientas –contestó. La novata esbozó una sonrisa –Por cierto, ¿y tú amiga? – dijo Kate. El pelicastaño recordó que Leaf todavía seguía en el Centro Pokemon, así que se despidió de esta y se fue rápidamente hacia allá

El castaño cruzó las puertas del recinto y fue directo al segundo piso. Entró en la habitación en la que estaba Leaf y ahí la encontró de pie, observando por la ventana -¡Leaf! –dijo Red con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella. La chica se volteó para observarlo con ojos brillantes y su rostro un poco sonrojado. Cuando Red estuvo frente a ella lo único que atinó a hacer, fue abrazar a su compañera, provocando un revoloteo de mariposas internas en ambos muchachos.

 **FIN**.

* * *

Todas las críticas son recibidas. Constructivas y destructivas (?), jajajajaja. En realidad todo comentario es aceptable, siempre y cuando se hagan dentro del margen del respeto.


End file.
